Little Moments
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: Inspired by Brad Paisley's song "Little Moments". An overview of the moments to cherish in Shino and Hinata's life :  One shot.


_**A little oneshot roughly based on Brad Paisley's song "Little Moments". Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Little Moments**_

Hinata's breath sucked into her lungs all at once, her poor eyes widening as Shino sat completely drenched in hot coffee. She felt her entire face redden as Shino blinked his deep brown eyes in surprise, and turned so she could grab a towel from the hotel bathroom. They were on their honeymoon, and her sweet gesture of getting breakfast had backfired on her. She was rushing back with the towel when she saw Shino's shoulders shaking with a deep, and almost melodic laugh. Now it was her turn to blink her eyes in confusion.

"You're so cute, Hina-hime." He continued to chuckle as he grabbed her wrists, and pulled her into a soft hug. "You're as graceful as a dancer when you fight, but you manage to trip over thin air whilst serving coffee." He looked down at her with an affectionately amused face.

"I'm sorry, Shino-kun." She herself giggled softly at his amusement.

"It's just a bit of coffee. I think I may have gotten some into my blood stream." He smiled, in an out of character good mood, but then again it was the day after his wedding.

_He lives for little moments like that._

Hinata sighed, and threw herself onto the couch in exasperation, and exhaustion; chasing Rinji around was one of the most tiring things she had ever been forced to do. The soaking wet, and completely naked one and a half year old was toddling around avoiding his parents as best as he could.. Hinata had given up and decided to watch Shino attempt the impossible task. She giggled softly as the slippery child escaped his father's hand. Finally, Shino gave up, and sat down on the floor, his glasses askew, and his lips twisted in a very soft smile.

"I swear, Rinji-chan... You're going to be the death of your father." Shino shook his head a fresh diaper in his hands still. Rinji looked over frantically, and ran to his father with his arms up in the air; ready to be dressed.

"No die... Daddeh." His big byakugan eyes were full of genuine concern, and Shino guffawed realizing how literally his son had taken his words. He swooped up the child, and deftly put on his diaper.

"Okay, I won't.." He pulls the toddler into his arms, and smiles at him. Rinji hugs his father tightly, and nuzzles into his neck happily. Hinata smiled widely watching the two most important men in her life.

_She lives for little moments like that._

Hinata sat down next to Shino after finally laying the kids down to bed; Shino smiled at her, and pulled her back against his chest as he laid back on the couch. They didn't even care what movie was on they just enjoyed the silence and the closeness of one another, but slowly and surely a little figure appeared out of the dark hallway. A form dressed in a long night shirt staring at them from the darkness; the little pale eyed girl knew she was supposed to be in bed, but obviously something had drawn her out.

"Come here, Suni-chan." Shino said with a chuckle spurring the girl into an awkward shuffle toward her parents. "Why aren't you in bed, Missy?" The smile hadn't left his lips as the tiny version of Hinata looked up at him.

"Bad dream.." The two year old looked disturbed at whatever visions her dream had brought her, and so without another word Shino plucked her up, and set her next to them on the couch. Hinata smoothed her pixie cut hair in a calming way that only a mother ever seems to be able to accomplish. Suni eventually wiggled her way inbetween her parents forcing them apart, and began to talk exageratively to the two of them in her toddler babble. This noise woke up a four and a half year old and glaring Rinji who in turn climbed inbetween Hinata and Suni after putting in the Disney movie _Mulan_.

Within minutes Shino and Hinata were seperated by their two beautiful children who had fallen fast asleep, and were nearly laying ontop of one another. Hinata smiled over at her husband as he covered the two of them with a blanket; they leaned as over the children kissing eachother softly.

_They live for little moments like that._


End file.
